Dr. Tommy
Dr. Tommy is the genius scientist who created all of the robots on Lunar City and the co-creator of the Lunar League, along with Dr. Blood, his arch-nemesis. Becuse of his brilliant ideas, he is commemorated annually by the robots on his own holiday. He is also the creator of Blip, who is is secret weapon against Blood's Bot. Design Appearance He is tall, as opposed to Dr. Blood, who is short. He sports glasses, brown hair and a brown moustache on his face. He wears a white spacesuit which includes a yellow visor, and a blue voice projector. with the logo of Earth Command on the middle of the torso.Pandemonium In flashbacks, his face is not shown. Personality He is shown to be very gentle towards Blip and the rest of the protagonists. He told Blip that he needed faith to win against Dr. Blood when Blood was about to destroy Lunar City with Bolts. Blip eventually gets Bolts back on the good side, defeats Dr. Blood, and becomes Saedee's boyfriend. After that, they celebrate as the first human children arrive on the Moon (although the kids were never seen). Biography History While on the moon, Tommy and Blood were following footprints made from two robots from the future (which were their future creations, Bolts and Blip). They never saw them though. Dr. Blood, however, considered the possibility of a time loop made by robots from the future. Although he was right, they were led to think that Dr. Blood's oxygen level was low.A Blip in Time A few days later, Dr. Tommy and Dr. Blood were busy working on the two robots, who were soon to be named Bolts and Blip. Dr. Tommy shot Dr. Blood with water, in order for him to not notice the dripping water in the leaky pipes. Garry talks to them via screen chat, and congratulates their work. When he stops talking and goes off somewhere else, Dr. Blood tells Tommy about his plan to destroy the Earth. Dr. Tommy doesn't take it seriously, but he eventually does. They get into a fight, and Tommy was losing. The robot named Blip, however, threw the Squeaker bombs at Blood, and the lab exploded, engulfing it. When the two robot doctors come in, an injured Dr. Tommy asks where is Dr. Blood. A robot cop says that he may not have survived. Tommy would then put the finishing touches on Blip.Robots Don't Dream Part 1Robots Don't Dream Part 2 Bolts & Blip He is briefly mentioned in Welded Away, being commemorated with a statue, which was vandalized by Blip and Bolts due to a fib by Tigrr Jaxxon. In A Blip in Time, Blip and Bolts travel back in time and find Dr. Tommy on the moon along with Dr. Blood (faces not shown) deeming an area on the moon suitable for construction. After Bolts causes some rocks to fall down in their direction, Tommy and Blood chase Bolts and Blip, but the latter duo escapes into the portal back to the present. Dr. Blood correctly guesses a theory about robots time travelling, but Tommy tells him to check his oxygen. He is seen again in Robots Don't Dream Part 1 in a series of flashbacks in Blip's memories after he was pummeled by Tigrr Jaxxon, revealing his history with Dr. Blood. In Robots Don't Dream Part 2, Mot Bot tells Blip about his actual origins of being Dr. Tommy's secret bot after they visit his lab in the Underground City. He makes his appearance in person near the end of Pandemonium to aid the robots in need during Dr. Blood Day. A short moment later, Dr. Tommy and Dr. Blood decide a bet, with the moon at stake. Blip and Dr. Tommy discuss about Blip's Super Mode and how to activate it. Dr. tommy explains that all Blip needed was faith. Blip lost the fight with Bolts, but since Bolts turned good again after witnessing Blip's "death", Dr. Tommy did not lose the bet. Dr. Tommy asks if Dr. Blood was ready to concede yet. Dr. Blood reveals that he had the Black Box. Blood uses it to injure Saedee, and then the two doctors wrestle for a brief moment. Tommy lost, but he had obtained the Black Box and used it to reawaken the sleeping robots. Dr. Blood then boarded the MegaBlood to shoot an anti-matter plant to destroy the moon. Dr. Tommy told Blip to stop him, and Blip does. Dr. Tommy the told the defeated Blood to have a drink on him, and fired a Water Rifle at him. Blood had gotten away however, with the help of D-Gor. Dr. Tommy then celebrated with the robots and the children of Earth, when they arrived. Relationships with Other Characters Dr. Blood Dr. Tommy often joked on Dr. Blood to try and lighten him up, like when in his lab, he enjoyed shooting at him with a water rifle sometimes and it was a mainly one sided friendship. Since they split up, Dr. Blood became hostile towards him, but Dr. Tommy treated their conflict in a more friendly way, but can get serious of Blood went too far, like torturing Saedee. Blip Blip and Tommy show a strong friendship in the season finale. He told Blip to have faith as it was the only way to defeat Dr. Blood and get Bolts back on the good side. Saedee He doesn't appear to give Saedee as much respect, as he only wanted her to massage him. However, he still treats all of his robots like children. Gallery See: Dr. Tommy/Gallery References Category:Humans Category:Earth Command Category:Characters Category:Heroes